blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Willowlight
♡ Willowpaw ♡ ♡ Willowpaw (pool) is a grey she-cat with a darker stripe down her back and tail, darker marking on her ear-tips and paws, and a darker stripe on her muzzle. She has green eyes and slightly long and messy fur. ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ "Wollow is not good at not causing drama. Wollow has not contributed to the blog positively. Wollow is not good at resolving drama." -Wollow is not running for Senior Warrior '' ♡Personality♡ ♡ By day, Wollow is usually crazy and random, and rather energetic, posting weirdness on the tavern, going to random wiki chats and screaming about geese, and often generally bugging everyone. More and more, but mostly at night, she talks in all lowercase and usually is saying nonsense that makes sense only to a few people. When she is like this, she can be extremely lazy. Really extremely lazy. Sometimes she gets serious and talks in grammar and uses short sentences and non-exclamation point punctuation. This is usually when she's mad at someone, or there's been another dramafest which she didn't host. She also gets annoyed really easily by somethings, such as the infamous "Hi Wollow," and old comments, which are usually really awful, seeing as her former self was stupid and arrogant. Wollow almost always acts without thinking, and ends up being a total pain to everyone and causing a ton of drama. Examples of this include revealing Fern and Flam's fanfic planning page to everyone for no reason at all, vandalizing a wiki for banning someone and not stopping, and generally most of the drama January - July. When she gets bored, she does awful things just because she has nothing better to do, like make an alter ego and reveal people's secret pages, or use an alter ego to start even more secret page wars. She's terrible at learning from her mistakes. Anyway, she gets grumpy when she's hungry or tired or annoyed with someone (coughamberkitcough), and nobody is happy when this happens, because it needs to be known to everyone nearby. Apparently, some people put up with her well enough to be considered her friend. It is unknown how. ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ''"Causing trouble since December 2, 2015!" -Wollow ♡On the Blog♡ ♡ Wollow has sadly been here since December 2015, and really should have left ages ago. However, she will not. She first commented on the Name Generators page, as Willowlight, but really quickly switched to Hollysnow (Willowlight) after seeing all the Christmassy names. She didn't realize they were actually usually related to the person's warrior name. Once the Live Chat re-opened, she began to be more active because she could actually chat in real time with other BlogClanners. However, she didn't have any friends beside Peto and Stoat (who are amazing for putting up with oldme) until April or something. The main reason for this was because she was so obnoxious and thought she was better than everyone else because of TpyoCaln, her secret Clan. Since she stopped being quite so obnoxious, she has joined a few more secret Clans, namely GooseClan, VerySecretPageClan, SpyClan, CrayCrayClan, SnackClan, GamerClan, FoodClan, PieClan, CandyClan, ClanClan, FuzzyClan, DogClan, and StormClan. She is co-leadergoose and medicine goose of GooseClan, medicine cat of VerySecretPageClan, and deputy of SpyClan and CrayCrayClan. Now, Wollow is rather active on the secret pages, seeing as she stalks all of them and stuff. She tries to be active on the Warrior Names and Name Generators page, but she totally fails. Wollow's really tired of the Warrior Names page turning into the Warrior Games page, and she could rant about it for a while, but she's really lazy. And she doubts you want to here it. Anyway, she's much more active on the Live Chat when a moderator actually opens it, and she's too lazy/late to claim most secret pages, so as a result she's not too active on the Blog anymore. ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ "Wollow X Laziness. Wollaziness" -Wollow ♡On the Wiki♡ ♡ Wollow's life died on January 15th. Well, that was when it began to die. When wiki chat opened, that's when it died. Anyway, as of 10/13/15, she has 7,504 edits, including this one. This is subject to change. A lot. Because she edits too much. Anyway, Wollow's obsessed with categorizing and linking and generally getting everything on the wiki correct and stuff. She used to be the Queen of Useless Categories, but now she's the Queen of Cleaning Up Wiki Pages, Which Involves Getting Rid of Useless Categories. She totally doesn't do this for badges or anything ;) By some random chance, she's ranked 3rd on the wiki. Not from useless edits or anything ;) She has the most edits on articles, seeing as she's a twice-dead StarClan Warrior, a title shared only by Wint. Wollow makes a whole ton of useless blog posts, such as blog posts that literally only say 'fooses,' or her screaming about random stuff that happened, or inviting everyone to dramafest or the Sidewalk Cafe. She also makes weird, pointless, spoofy fanfics, random user subpages, weird games/stuff on the forums, and general weirdness. She chats basically 24/7, and actually has been on chat/youtube for a full 24 hours besides like an hour of stuff, but she made up for it later. Clearly, she has no life. She's usually on chat late at night, and will be spewing randomness and weirdness with Lup. Generally, not much of what she does on the wiki makes even remote sense. ♡ Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Relatively Excitable Stoats Category:Roleplay